


Рождественское чудо

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Оригинальные персонажи - Freeform, Фэнтези внутри канона, драконы, огоньки, флафф
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: На заявку Detroit: Become Human One String Fest:Коннор/Гэвин. Безумная рождественская ночь на работе (что угодно от высадки пришельцев и апокалипсиса до найденного входа в нарнию в архиве с уликами)
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I  
От рождественского дежурства Гэвин не ждал ничего хорошего, и у него были на то весомые причины. В прошлом году Рождественским Чудом стало массовое пробуждение андроидов, большую часть которого Гэвин пропустил, милосердно нокаутированный пластиковым коллегой в архиве.  
В этом году он не надеялся отделаться так легко, и вовсе не потому, что с Коннором у него были в основном дружеские отношения.  
Как рассказали потом ученые из Массачусетского института, андроиды действительно демонстрировали зачаточное волеизъявление, но находясь внутри системы, не способной эволюционировать, скорее всего застряли бы в состоянии противоречия с приказом программы, и в лучшем случае просто остановили любое воздействие на внешнюю среду, либо самоуничтожились, как многие до этого. Откликнувшись на их желание, а также на обобщенное желание людей не жить рядом с бездушными машинами, Рождественское Чудо, часто действовавшее по принципу «обезьяньей лапки», наделило их самоосознанностью и способностью к развитию, близкими к человеческим. Но, добавляли исследователи феномена, после такого яркого пожелания, люди (а теперь и андроиды) склонны обращаться к внутренним проблемам, а значит, нынешние Рождественские Чудеса будут иметь более частный, локальный характер. Для Гэвина это означало одно: жахнет тише, но ближе.  
На смене он был единственным человеком, и Айрис, в аккуратной форме и с идеальной белокурой прической, уже вовсю флиртовал с такой же белокурой Крис, усевшись на край стола и угощая ее (и себя) тириумными леденцами. Их щебет создавал приятный звуковой фон, но оставлял Гэвина один на один с Коннором.  
С Коннором у них была практически дружба. Дружба — потому что непробиваемая доброжелательность андроида, с одной стороны, не давала скатиться в старую яму неприязни, а с другой, морозила Гэвина делать дальнейшие поползновения в направлении более тесного знакомства.  
— Эй, Гэвин!  
— Что? — он вытащил изо рта обгрызенный кончик стилуса и крутанулся в кресле лицом к Коннору. Тот продемонстрировал коробочку в золотой обертке, перевязанную красной лентой и, плавно занеся руку, кинул ее Риду.  
Гэвин повертел в руках подарок.  
— У меня для тебя ничего нет, — промямлил он, выпрямляясь в кресле от неловкости. Под декоративной ёлкой на столе уже стояли подарки от Криса и Бена, Тины, календарь департамента и фиксатор для бейджа от Фаулера, который каждый год дарил всем одинаковые удобные мелочи.  
— Как считаешь, можно уже открывать?  
— Да, — ответил Гэвин, хотя по часам едва перевалило за полночь. Но подавить желание поощрять все характерные проявления Коннора было выше его сил. Ему любопытно? Пусть тешит свое любопытство.  
Коннор зашуршал оберткой, Гэвин растерзал коробку шоколадно-мятных Сант от Тины и рассматривал подарок Бена — фоторамку с собственной хмурой физиономией с налепленной сверху красной шапкой с белым пумпоном. Фотку тот взял из личного дела, поэтому от Гэвина на ней не разило праздничным настроением. У Бена было странное, но уже привычное чувство юмора.  
Крис одарил его кольцом-сигналкой. Такое было удобно, когда расследование грозило свернуть в опасное русло, но вероятность не велика настолько, чтобы брать с собой подмогу. Гэвин надел его на средний левой руки и провел большим пальцем по внутренней гладкой панели. Она распознала рисунок отпечатка и пиликнула на смартфон оповещением, активировав программу.  
— Эм, детектив? Можно спросить вашего совета?  
Гэвин схватил горсть сант и подошел к столу андроида. Тот вертел в руках пластиковый шар с двумя серебристыми внешними ободками, поблескивающий изнутри железными шестеренками и кольцами.  
— Что это? Я не встречал таких вещей, а поиск по изображению выдает магические артефакты из фэнтезийной литературы. Возможно, это елочное украшение?  
— Нет, — сказал Гэвин, запихнув в рот санту. - Это от кого?  
— От Тины Чень.  
Гэвин знал, что это. Такие игрушки заваливали полки в магазинах еще в начале сентября, захватывая одним махом Самайн и Йоль, и вытряхивая кошельки покупателей абсолютно насухо, в отличие от праздников поменьше. Хотя производители стремились тиражировать любой случай чудесного проявления и объяснять его принадлежностью бренду, в самом деле предугадать, сработает игрушка или нет, не было никакой возможности, и Гэвин не один раз участвовал в пылкой дискуссии против хитрожопых производителей с той же Тиной, в которой они наперебой убеждали друг друга, что вестись на поводу у рекламы будет только отчаявшийся или неразумный человек. Так что получить от нее такую популярную и по всем параметрам бестолковую вещь было странно.  
— Это путеводитель. Он сработает, если Рождественское Чудо произойдет непосредственно с тобой. Покажет, какую дверь выбрать, куда не ходить, всякое такое. Я слышал, что одна девчонка так оказалась в Новой Зеландии, так что смотри.  
— Мне еще кое-что Хэнк оставил. Можно развернуть, — сказал Коннор с вопросительной ноткой в хрипловатом голосе, будто не был уверен, что Гэвину интересно.  
— Давай, — пробубнил тот, прожевывая еще парочку шоколадных Сант.  
В свертке оказалась коробка с узором из радужных звезд, которые нынче попадались на каждом шагу. Надпись на коробке гласила, что содержимое «обязательно пригодится», но внутри находили либо хозяйственные вещички, которые действительно много кому могут понадобиться, либо странные штуки, которые вызывали смех — и наверняка были вложены именно с этой целью. У Коннора в коробке оказался набор пластырей.  
— Этого следовало ожидать, — хмыкнул Гэвин. — Точность, как у гороскопа.  
— Только вот для меня они бесполезны, — сказал Коннор, вертя подарок в пальцах. — При повреждении тириумного тока пластырь не поможет.  
Гэвин покивал, окидывая взглядом подарки Коннора. Тут были и леденцы от Айриса, и фиксатор от Фаулера, и рамка от Бена. С фотографией Коннору не повезло еще больше — в его личном деле все еще была загружена фотка из технического руководства, невыразительная, пустая, к тому же явно не его серийного номера.  
Коннор потянулся положить шарик на стол и, судя по улыбчиво раскрывшимся губам, собирался сказать что-то насмешливое, когда под ногами гулко ухнуло.


	2. Chapter 2

II  
Крис пискнула, но тут же собралась, окликнула Гэвина, как более опытного:  
— Будто из архива, детектив?  
— Похоже на то.  
— Это Рождественское Чудо? — поинтересовался Айрис, блестя глазами. Его диод наворачивал голубые круги любопытства и возбуждения.  
— Я молюсь, что нет, — ответил Гэвин. — Вы с Крис остаетесь здесь, сообщите патрульной поблизости, пусть будут начеку. Коннор, со мной.  
Они пробежали по коридору, свернули в предбанник, где андроид, не вписавшись в поворот, собрал на себя все автоматы с кофе, копировальный аппарат и будку для фотографирования, потом спустились по лестнице. Гэвин покосился на напарника: диод Коннора светился как ни в чем не бывало.  
За стеклянными дверьми архива ничего не казалось странным, но гул зазвучал громче, и Рид приложил ладонь к стеклянной панели, открывая проход внутрь. Он обошел терминал, позволяя Коннору разбираться с открытием витрин с вещдоками, а сам, прислушиваясь, двинулся вдоль закрытых стендов, туда, где продолжало клокотать эхо глухих ударов. Он провел рукой по панели, чувствуя легкую вибрацию, когда раздался удивленный возглас. Рид обернулся и увидел, как путеводный шар буквально вывернулся из сдерживающих его пальцев, повис в воздухе, переливчато звеня поворачивающимися шестеренками и замер, открыв крохотное отверстие в пластмассовом боку, из которого ударил тонкий луч света, уткнувшись ровно под ноги Гэвину.  
— О нет. Только не это. Пусть моим Рождественским Чудом станет отсутствие Рождественского Чуда. Ну пожалуйста?  
— Я могу предположить, что уже слишком поздно для такого пожелания?  
— Нет, не можешь, — тяжко вздохнул Гэвин и опустился на корточки. Ровная черная плитка не давала никаких подсказок, но когда Гэвин провел пальцами по стыкам, почувствовал, что одна из плит едва выступала над полом. Он прощупал ее по периметру, попытался надавить и сдвинуть, но не преуспел. Тогда к нему подсел Коннор, и, неловко спотыкаясь о руки Гэвина, нашел нужные точки с сенсорными датчиками, и плита запала вниз и въехала в специальную нишу. Коннор посветил шариком в образовавшийся ход.  
— Там довольно узко, но мы пролезем, — в его голосе снова была эта вопросительная интонация.  
Гэвин помолчал. По всему, Рождественское Чудо происходило с андроидом, но оставлять его одного не входило в планы Рида. К тому же, Крис и Айрис хоть и были стажерами, могли за себя постоять и знали, как действовать по процедуре. Да и в одну воронку два Чуда не прилетало.  
— Я первый, — сказал Гэвин и всунул ноги в проем. Носок ботинка стукнулся о скобу, второй ногой он нащупал еще одну, и уже увереннее двинулся ниже.  
— Ты можешь не держать его в руке постоянно, просто отпусти, он сам за тобой последует, — объяснил он Коннору, после чего с головой нырнул в темный лаз. Стенки сдавливали плечи, но Гэвин протискивался, ругая себя, что не подумал снять куртку. Вот Коннор избавился от пиджака еще утром, как только зашел в участок, и теперь, кажется, таких проблем не испытывал.  
Гэвин считал скобы, пытаясь вычислить глубину погружения, получалось недостоверно много. Свет шарика не помогал, слишком высокий, перекрывающий все тенью андроида.  
Наконец, вместо следующей скобы его нога уперлась в твердую поверхность.  
— Прибыли, — сказал Гэвин, придерживая Коннора, чтобы он не сбил свои пластиковые пятки.  
Шарик опустился ниже, рассеивая луч, и стало возможно рассмотреть место.  
— У тебя есть предположения?  
Они стояли в нише внутри огромного каменного котла, больше всего напоминавшего…  
— Резервуар.  
— Под землей?  
— Для заводских нужд их много навыкапывали в свое время. Только вот я не помню, чтобы здесь когда-то был завод.  
Округлые стены поднимались на высоту пятиэтажного дома, кое-где их пятнали бело-зеленые, желтые и даже розовые пятна плесени. На дне резервуара стояли густые, как нефть, лужи, из углов тянуло застойной сыростью. Гэвин прислушался.  
— Коннор! Ты слышишь?  
— Что?  
— Вот именно, ничего. Гул прекратился. И куда нам теперь…  
Его прервал шорох, раздавшийся от двух круглых проходов рядом с их нишей. Гэвин мысленно поправил себя, что это были не проходы, а трубы, через которые, вероятно, наполняли резервуар, но его мысли сбила наползающая из левой черная тень. Тень двигалась вопреки свету шарика, и внутри нее сверкали яркими вспышками красно-желтые огни. Подойдя к краю трубы, тень рассеялась, приняв облик воинственного отряда существ с огненными факелами в крохотных ручках. По их сходству с летучими мышами: со сморщенными личиками и большими оттопыренными ушами, Гэвин определил, что это были подземные жители — нелюдимый народец, проживавший на больших глубинах вблизи геотермальных источников. Не понятно, что они делали в Детройте.  
Отряд пришел в движение, маленькие воины лихо запрыгивали друг другу на плечи, цеплялись торчащими из-за спин крючками и петельками, образуя пирамиду, напоминающую человеческую фигуру. В левой руке фигуры одна за другой появились четыре острые пики длиной с ладонь, и воинственные человечки с победным гиком подступили к краю трубы, стараясь дотянуться до Коннора. Коннор отступил на шаг, а Гэвин заметил, что остальные члены отряда втихую соорудили из своих крючков лестницу, преодолели полметра от отверстия трубы до пола и пошли кругом, чтобы напасть на Коннора сзади. Гэвин почтительно опустился на одно колено и пригляделся к седому старцу в высоком зеленом колпаке, со стороны наблюдавшему за действиями своих подданных.  
— Мы пришли с миром, — вполголоса, чтобы не провоцировать эхо, сказал Гэвин. — Меня зовут Гэвин Рид, это мой напарник Коннор. Мы спустились сюда, чтобы исследовать источник шума, который, возможно, слышали и вы. Мы будем благодарны, если вы окажете нам честь и поделитесь доступной вам информацией.  
Старец в колпаке с минуту рассматривал Рида, после чего отдал два зычных приказа. Воины стройно ссыпались вниз, разойдясь в две шеренги, подстерегавшие Коннора выстроились в ряд перед трубой, не спеша присоединяться к товарищам, а Гэвин с удивлением обнаружил убегающих у него из-под ног пятерых лазутчиков.  
— Мое имя Корра, — хрипло объявил старец. — Я старший в нашем поселении. Мы также явились сюда, чтобы выяснить, кто нарушает спокойствие подземного мира. Обнаружив вас, мы решили, что это были вы двое.  
— У вас есть предположение, откуда идет шум? — спросил Коннор.  
— Звук путешествует по полостям в коре земного панциря, он мог преодолеть долгие лабиринты, прежде чем достичь этого колодца.  
Его рассуждение прервал путеводитель: рассеянный свет шарика угас, снова став узким лучом, который указывал в соседний раструб.  
— Вот и ответ, — довольно потер ладони Гэвин.  
Диод Коннора крутнулся желтым.  
— Насколько мы можем быть уверены, что шум и мой путеводитель связаны друг с другом? — спросил он, заглядывая в трубу. Острый луч разрезал темноту, не давая света.  
— Более мудрый заметил бы, что вероятность таких совпадений крайне мала, — сухо сказал Корра и снова отдал непонятный приказ. Его воины зашевелились, что-то сооружая.  
— Все равно других вариантов нет, — Гэвин первым полез в трубу, тут же высунулся из нее обратно. — Помочь вам перебраться?  
— Идите вперед, — ответил старец. — Вам не помешает небольшая фора.


	3. Chapter 3

III  
Андроиду пришлось согнуться в три погибели, Гэвин ссутулился, чтобы не скрести макушкой по потолку. Под ботинками хлюпала скопившаяся на дне трубы жижа.  
— Ты был весьма тактичен с подземными жителями, — негромко уронил Коннор у него за спиной, когда они отошли от входа на солидное расстояние и сделали несколько поворотов.  
— Вспомнилось из школы. Нас учили этикету основных рас, но в началке.  
— Понятно. А то я подумал, что это могут быть твои дальние родственники.  
Гэвин громко фыркнул, но не стал возмущаться. Подначки были куда предпочтительнее, чем та вежливость, которой кормил его Коннор весь прошедший год.  
— Получается, существует какое-то обобщенное знание, которое можно преподавать детям? Источники в сети, даже академические, весьма противоречивы.  
— Да не, — протянул Гэвин, отводя от лица свисающие корешки. — Нам давали те пять-десять процентов, в которых эти исследователи сходились. Есть такой народ — да. Контактов с ним мало — да. Живут у геотермальных источников — как оказалось, нихрена подобного.  
— Ты это хорошо запомнил.  
— Сказал андроид с совершенной памятью. Но да, я фанател.  
— Ты мог бы сам стать исследователем.  
— Да, мог бы. Вот выйду на пенсию, заделаюсь дипломатом.  
— Я серьезно, — по спине Гэвина пробежали мурашки от мягкого смешка.  
— Я тоже. Но мне и теперешняя работа жутко нравится.  
Вровень с ухом Гэвина раздался ритмичный легкий топот, и он едва успел отвести голову, как по крутому своду потолка пробежали маленькие воины, практически свисая вниз головой, уцепившись друг за дружку крючками и выстроившись походным строем. Корра, восседающий на крохотной платформе с двумя колесами, подал знак, и Гэвин перешел на легкий бег, чтобы угнаться за ними.  
— Вы знаете, куда ведет этот туннель?  
— Да. Мы пройдем через зал с колоннами, по коридору, потом выйдем к системе пещер, в одной из которых образовался провал, ведущий на поверхность. Для нас он слишком велик, хотя разведчики доносили мне, что пещеры богаты кристаллами, и там расцвела бурная жизнь. К тому же, это место близко от людей и легкодоступно для них, а мы опасаемся слишком часто попадаться на глаза.  
— Жаль, — искренне сказал Гэвин. — Мы смогли наладить отношения только с некоторыми расами, но все они предпочитают жить обособленно. Это скучно.  
Корра собирался что-то ответить, но его уши настороженно шевельнулись, и он резким окриком остановил отряд.  
Первым до них добрался оглушительный грохот, а потом — сбивающая с ног дрожь, прошедшая по туннелю. Гэвин расставил шире ноги, протянул руку Коннору, и тот крепко ухватился за нее. Строй подземных жителей развалился, они припали к своду, уцепившись за него крюками, один сорвался и упал на плечо Гэвина, но его в два счета подхватили свои и вернули на потолок. Гэвин заметил, как он скорчил в его сторону рожицу, чем заслужил одобрительный смех товарищей.  
— А вот и шум, — пробормотал он, когда тряска немного утихла.  
— По крайней мере, мы идем в правильном направлении, — с сомнением утешил Коннор.  
Еще через пару километров труба оборвалась, войдя в пещеру, разделенную на несколько залов колоннам. Ее пол плавно спускался вниз, и за сталагмитами и обломками блестело подземное озеро. Сбежав по своду трубы, отряд воителей начал стремительно раскладывать крючки и вытаскивать инструменты, мотки веревки, доставать из-за спин боевые палицы, которые раскладывались рогаткой с кожаной мембраной, натянутой посередине. Эти мембраны они уложили на каркас из крючков на подобие оперения.  
— По камням вы сможете перебраться на ту сторону, нам же такой способ несподручен, — пояснил Корра.  
Не успел Гэвин опомниться, как, ухватившись за перекладины под оперением и разбежавшись, отряд поднял дельтаплан в воздух. Корра, восседавший на своей платформе в основании летательного аппарата, помахал им ручкой.  
— Может, мы могли бы вас донести? — крикнул им вслед Гэвин.  
— Не предлагайте это, если не хотите нанести оскорбление, — донеслось от Корры.  
Дельтаплан сделал круг по пещере и устремился к озеру. Гэвин и Коннор не спеша двинулись в ту же сторону, когда издали донесся тревожный всплеск.  
— Упали? — предположил Коннор уже на бегу. Шар-путеводитель едва поспевал за ними, пляшущие тени путали узкую тропинку между обломками сталактитов, но у берега камешки стали мельче, будто были разбиты прибоем. Откуда в пещере взялся прибой, Гэвин понял, подняв голову от кромки воды. Дельтаплан подземных жителей нарезал круги, пытаясь увернуться от огромного щупальца, поднявшегося над поверхностью на добрые пять метров. Толстый изгиб задел крыло, и дельтаплан завалился на бок и чуть было не рухнул, если бы под ним не оказалась другая петля щупальца, в которую ловкие воители воткнули свои крюки, чтобы не свалиться. Из воды поднялся еще десяток извивающихся, сплетающихся между собой конечностей в попытке дотянуться до дельтаплана.  
Коннор среагировал раньше, чем Гэвин успел понять, что происходит. Он вбежал в воду, влез на скользкий, выступающий из воды камень, с него перебрался на выползающий горб нового щупальца и чуть не свалился, едва балансируя. Гэвин вытащил из кармана складной ножик и, окликнув Коннора, метнул ему. Перепрыгивая с горба на горб и используя нож в качестве зацепа, Коннор добрался до дельтаплана. Маленькие воители, уже не брезгуя помощью человека (то есть, андроида), быстро пребрались на него, облепив спину, плечи, руки и грудь. Коннор позволил щупальцу опустить их ниже, а потом перепрыгнул на камень у самой стены, и, с нечеловеческой быстротой уклоняясь от хватких концов, по дорожке из обломков перебрался на другой берег. Озёрное чудовище бесновалось, потеряв добычу, из воды поднимались пузыри воздуха, наполненные затхлыми запахами и горловыми звуками. Гэвин стоял в растерянности, не зная, как попасть на ту сторону: стена, вдоль которой шла дорожка из камней, была в непосредсственной близости от твари, программы, моделирующей поведение противника, у Гэвина не было. Вода в озере забурлила, щупальца попрятались в глубину, а на поверхности появилась гладкая голова, потом круглые, как блюдца, глаза, а потом — раззявленная челюсть с двумя рядами острых зубов. Чудовище зарычало утробно рокочущей чередой звуков, отчего с потолка посыпались мелкие камешки. Гэвин мог бы подстрелить тварь, но не был уверен, что всей обоймы хватит завалить ее, да и хлопки выстрелов не казались хорошим дополнением в уже расшатаном шумами подземелье. Внезапно свет перелился в противоположную часть пещеры, оставив Гэвина в темноте.  
— Эй?  
— Сейчас, подожди! — отозвался Коннор.  
По плеску и смутным косым отблескам на собиравшихся волнах можно было догадаться, что чудовище кочевало от одного берега к другому, порыкивая то там, то тут, и явно давало понять, что не отвалит и осведомлено про дорожку вдоль стены и что кому-то из них она смерть как нужна.  
— Гэвин! — позвал Коннор через минуту. — Закрой глаза!  
Гэвин послушно зажмурился. Веки подсветило красным от яркой вспышки света, чудовище зарычало, но сразу же перешло на жалостливый писк, и судя по звукам, отплыло к противоположной стенке, там долбанувшись обо что-то башкой. Не теряя времени Гэвин рванул к спасительной стене, чудовище дернулось ему наперерез, уже протянуло свои извивающиеся конечности, когда раздался нежный шелест осыпающейся каменной крошки, а потом с потолка обрушился сталактит, ухнувший в воду рядом с головой чудовища. Крякнув, оно ушло следом, волной Гэвину залило обувь, но короткой заминки хватило, чтобы он в несколько прыжков преодолел оставшиеся метры. Коннор, облепленный подземными жителями от пояса до воротника, подхватил его и буквально втянул на берег, потащил, подталкивая, перед собой (Гэвин чувствовал, как куртку, пытаясь помочь, дергали и маленькие цепкие ручонки). Вместе они побежали к выходу из пещеры.  
Вслед им донесся обиженный рев.


	4. Chapter 4

IV  
Зайдя под своды сузившегося, как горлышко бутылки, коридора, Коннор присел, чтобы помочь спуститься маленьким воителям.  
— Обычно мы расцениваем попытки больших людей носить нас на себе, как оскорбление. Но в виду исключительных обстоятельств…  
Корра торжественно приложил руку к груди, выражая благодарность. Его воители повторили жест, Гэвин нашел взглядом упавшего на него малого — тот выглядел пристыженным.   
— В виду исключительных обстоятельств, не будет ли закономерно предложить вам продолжить путешествие таким образом, раз уж прецедент имел место быть? — спросил Коннор, пока маленькие воители потихоньку сползали с его спины. После его слов они замерли, вопросительно уставившись на старца.  
— Хм-м, — сказал Корра и постучал тупым концом крюка по ботинку стоявшего рядом Гэвина. — Меня понесешь ты.  
Гэвин опустился на колени и помог Корре взобраться на его плечо.   
«Пластиковый выпендрежник», — сказал он Коннору одними губами. «Пластиковый дипломат», — поправили в ответ.  
— Как ты сделал эту вспышку? — спросил Гэвин вслух, жестами переманивая еще нескольких воинов присоединиться к своему предводителю.  
— Очень просто. Я подключился к нему.  
— К путеводителю?  
— Ну да.  
— Там есть, к чему?  
— Это довольно сложное устройство, если хочешь знать. Но я удивлен, — обратился он к Корре, — что вы решились на такой опасный перелет. Неужели раньше удавалось?  
— По нашим сведениям, кракен должен был спать. Его время бодрствования — теплое время, когда поднимаются грунтовые воды, и его озеро наполняется рачками и другой живностью, которыми он питается все лето. Но, должно быть, его разбудил этот шум, источник которого мы ищем, — ответил Корра.  
Коридор постепенно обрастал мхом, вдоль стены стала появляться трава и даже цветы, а стены туннеля вскоре затянуло плющем. Между камнями пола поблескивала тонкая струйка ручья.  
— Как здесь все растет? — удивленно спросил Коннор, проведя руками по роскошной зеленой листве у себя над головой. В воздухе мешались терпкие земляные, свежие лесные и тонкие цветочные ароматы.  
— Солнечные кристаллы, — ответил Корра, указав крюком на каменный выступ в стене. Там действительно, как грибы, наросли несколько минералов, бросающих тусклые отблески. — Солнечный свет, преломаляясь от песчинки к песчинке, путешествует под землей, собираясь в кристаллах.   
— Но сейчас здесь темно, — заметил Коннор.  
— Потому что сейчас ночь, — невозмутимо пояснил Корра. — В нашем поселении мы тоже пользуемся кристаллами, но иногда огонь бывает надежнее.  
Потолок коридора стал уходить вверх, проход расширился, и будто бы стало светлее, а растения разрослись так буйно, словно они шли по лесу.   
Корра рассказал, что о кристаллах они узнали у кочевников, которые прошли через эти места, еще до того, как поселение покинуло веками насиженные пещеры. Но с потеплением климата жить там стало некомфортно, и люди Корры искали более прохладное место, в котором можно было бы задержаться. Гэвин спросил, как подземные жители выбирали себе место для жилья. Корра пояснил, что маленькие воители не привередливы и готовы жить хоть в каменном мешке, лишь бы там был доступ к поверхности, чтобы заряжать кристаллы. Они не запальчивы и готовы жить, не мешая большим людям, если только они не ступят первыми в их чертог.  
— А почему вы напали только на Коннора? — спросил Гэвин, вспомнив об этом странном выборе.  
— Нашей целью было обезвредить телохранителя и захватить заложника.  
— С чего вы взяли, что он — телохранитель? - удивился Гэвин.  
— Из-за твоего небольшого роста, — простодушие Корры било хуже любого ехидства. Гэвин обернулся, и да, действительно: Коннор наклонил голову, пряча улыбку. Гэвин скользнул взглядом над его плечом и замер.  
— Что? — посмотрел на него андроид, но Гэвин схватил его лицо в ладони, не давая повернуться.  
— Погаси-ка свою штучку.  
Коннор послушно вырубил свет путеводителя, и пещера погрузилась в темноту — уже не такую кромешную, как раньше. А потом…  
Гэвин ослабил хватку, и Коннор вывернулся из рук, его теплая щека скользнула по ладони, будто ласкаясь, а потом он ахнул, и Гэвин забыл, как дышать. Не успел он расстроиться, что не видит лица Коннора, как тот повернулся к нему, и в жидкой тьме, в легких отсветах золотых и бирюзовых, белых и алых, изумрудных и янтарных узоров на листьях и цветах Гэвин увидел, как тот улыбается — и это было во много раз прекраснее, чем весь этот устланный светящимися цветами коридор.  
— Это восхитительно, Гэвин! — прошептал Коннор, как будто Рида стоило благодарить за всю эту красоту. Из темноты проступали все новые и новые краски, невидимые при свете путеводного шарика, но раскрывшиеся во мраке ночи.  
Воздух разрезала красноватая точка, и только сейчас Гэвин заметил, что некоторые световые пятнышки перемещаются с растения на растение, и гораздо ярче, чем листва.  
— Это светляки? — спросил он Корру, протягивая руку к красному огоньку. Огонек сорвался с места и отлетел подальше от любопытного человека.   
— Возможно, так вы их зовете, — ответил Корра. — Мы зовем их летунами и запрягаем в упряжки.  
— Они прямо как гирлянда. Такие цветные.  
Они больше не стали подсвечивать дорогу шаром, тропа и так легко читалась меж цветастых листьев, и вскоре вышли к еще одной пещере. В ее стенах, в образованных каменными наростами проемах и просто так росли во множестве кристаллы — но в отличие от тех, которые они видели раньше, эти светились серебристым светом. В пещере было влажно, вдали журчала вода, густой ковер тумана перламутрово переливался между кустами.   
— Какой прекрасный сад, — с благоговением прошептал Корра, оглядываясь по сторонам. Другие воители тоже с восхищением приоткрыли рты, и Гэвин жалел, что не может заснять их умиленные лица, чтобы посылать Тине в ответ на многочисленные видео с ее крысками.  
Пройдя вглубь пещеры, он понял, что это действительно похоже на сад. Высокий остров в центре был окружен водоемом, розовые кусты были подстрижены, виднелись привязанная лодка и мостик. Здесь было красиво.  
— Милое местечко, да, Коннор? — Гэвин обернулся в надежде увидеть то же очарование, что и в прошлый раз, но увидел нечто иное.  
— Это не милое место. Это не прекрасный сад. Это ловушка, — произнес Коннор с каменным лицом.  
Корра продолжал что-то бормотать под ухом Гэвина, громко велел спустить себя и остальных на землю. Уже подавшийся к выходу Коннор упал на колени, стаскивая с себя воителей, за что получил несколько тычков крюками, но, кажется, совсем не заметил этого. Он пятясь направился к заросшему зеленью коридору, и Гэвин ничего не понимая последовал за ним, как вдруг их остановил голос, полный электронных изломов.  
— Ну что ты, Коннор. Зачем уходить так рано?  
Коннор остановился. Его лицо приобрело незнакомое, сухое выражение. Гэвин пригляделся и понял, что Коннор дьявольски, чудовищно, невозможно зол.  
— Аманда.


End file.
